


The Art of Reality

by blkreaperr



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkreaperr/pseuds/blkreaperr
Summary: David Miller, an old close friend to famous artist, Robert Williams finds himself investigating the sudden deaths of their previous mutual friends, after many years of going their seperate ways..
Kudos: 1





	The Art of Reality

It was once again a cold, eerie night out in the depths of the forest where, thirty-seven year old David Miller was once again head first on his desk, passed out. The only sound to be heard in a 10 mile radius was an overly noisy clock ticking in the silence of the lonesome cabin. David’s eyes blurrily fluttered open as he sat up in the creaky wooden chair in which he sits upon for days unend. Scrambling the papers so neatly covering his desk, examining each individual one closely. Sharply, he stood up, slightly stumbling as he grabbed a thumbtack, sticking the page of fairly new newspaper clipping to his investigation board.

He walked across the cabin to turn on the old television. As he flicked through the channels, he came across famous artist, Robert John Williams who specialised in overly detailed scenic painting. David sneered at the mere sight of his overly joyful smile, which he knew was hiding a gruesome tale. He left the television on as he walked to the fridge, the light from it lighting nearly the whole cabin. Upon returning back to the couch, David froze. His plate shattered loudly as it hit the wooden floor, his whole body trembled. Gazing upon the television, David saw plastered in big, bold cursive, ‘In Loving Memory of Jane Debra Wilson’ over the finished painting, sitting upon the easel. David staggered back to his desk, throwing papers left and right, not finding what he was looking for, until he turned to the investigation board, ripping a torn piece of a fairly new newspaper clipping, from at least a week ago. His eyes darted left and right as he scanned it quickly. Choking back tears, David collapsed to the floor, as he held the piece of newspaper close to his chest. It read ‘Thirty-Six year old, Jane Debra Wilson reported missing from her flat.’

Minutes felt like hours, David’s head was spinning, he could no longer hold back his despair, he cursed out loud as he turned his head towards the television, watching through tears as Robert Williams was finishing up his live painting episode for this week, ending it with a sneering smile, before the screen faded to black with, ‘See you Next Week’ displayed on it.

*** day has ended ***

Soon enough the sun rose, faint light pouring in through the windows. David in a heap on the floor, still holding the torn piece of newspaper close to his chest. He was woken by the chirping of birds singing in the trees. Sitting up, he groaned and held his aching head, vivid memories flooding back to him. He held the newspaper piece to eye level and took one final glance, lightly pressing it to his heart, feeling it stop beating for a second. He slowly got up and pinned it to the investigation board, followed by drawing a piece of bright red string from the newspaper clipping straight into the forehead of a large print of Robert John William.

*** next day ***

David stared intently at his investigation board, tracing each bright red string from each newspaper clipping of a missing person back to the large print of Robert Williams. He reviewed the evidence he had gathered. Drawing the conclusion that a close friend of his and Robert’s goes missing a week before Robert makes a painting dedicated to them, which he figured out was aired an hour before the police report was released and presented to the public. It perplexed David to think that Robert could commit so many murders and still smile joyfully a week later for his show, especially not the Robert he grew up with. To think that his planned victims were all their mutually close friends, made him sick to his stomach. 

David rehearsed the lines in his head, the ones he would then repeat to the police. It was eerily quiet in his cabin. No trees were howling, no insects buzzing through the night. All except the loud shine of the full moon, towering over his cabin. David was lost in his thoughts, when his television abruptly turned on to static, making an awful distorted noise. He walked over and crouched in front of the television to rearrange the antennas, when all of a sudden a looming shadow blocked out a portion of the moon, shining through his window. He was being watched.

David lunged to his right and grabbed the fire poker, as he turned around to face the shadowy figure. He stopped, the supposed shadowy figure was merely a tree branch casting a shadow through the window. He breathed a sigh of relief, as he recomposed himself. He slowly stood up, and rehearsed his line one more time, and approached the telephone in the kitchen.

Just as David was about to dial the police to report his suspicion of several murders, but before he could, the phone rang first. Caught off guard, he answered.

There was silence for a moment. Until a deep voice spoke.

“Good Evening, am I speaking to David Miller?” The voice spoke.

“Y-yes, who is this?” He replied.

“This is Detective, James, of the Toronto Police Department, have you remembered anything since the last time we spoke a couple of months ago?” 

“Sorry u-um, you’re not making any sense. w-what are we talking about?” He stuttered.

“The arrest of Robert John Williams on the suspicion of serial murder, of course.” The voice spoke with a hint of confusion.

David went quiet for a moment. 

“Hello? Mr Miller, are you still there?” The voice questioned.

It was at this moment, it dawned on him that he had lost touch with reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story I wrote!  
> Let me know by commenting, if you'd like me to post a full chapter book story following this story in much more detail <3


End file.
